I Don't Even Know Your Name
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: A fic for the DSL's "Evil Shiva" Challenge! Who knew GF's would actually try to steal all of your memories away?


I Don't Even Know Your Name (A Fic for the DSL's "Evil Shiva" Challenge)  
  
Icy wind strangled the midnight sky with its wispy finger, its shards of arctic rain beating against the white sand of the deserted beach. The winter-colored moon reflected on the capped waves, glittering as they crashed into oblivion, and rolled against the grainy sand. Hard leather boots, wading into the bitter water, interrupted the waves continuous rolling and sent droplets spraying to catch onto the material of black leather pants.  
  
"What are you doing Squall? Do you think the salt of the sea can melt me from your memory?" A quiet laugh reverberated though the air, and echoed though a young mans head as he walked further into the water.  
  
"Nothing else can get you to leave" he whispered quietly, voice low and gruff to match the waters roar.  
  
"What makes you think you can bid me farewell before I wish to leave?" A soft coo floating melodically through the air flowed though the recesses of his mind and settled in the quiet dark corners of his memory . . .of what memory he had left . . .of what the she hadn't eaten.  
  
"I banished a sorceress, released Queztacotyl . . .and Eden." His body shuddered; the loss of Eden after the battle with the sorceress had taken its toll on him, for with Eden went his strength. Sometimes, when he woke in the morning he couldn't find his legs, couldn't place strength in his muscles to move . . .it had been so easy with Eden's power running through his veins. He shuddered once more, and resumed talking to the woman invading his mind.  
  
"If I can accomplish that, then losing you should be just as easy as obtaining you." As his lips finished moving, a hiss shrieked though the air, and suddenly his knees gave way. The cry of the Ice Maiden chilled him to the bone and pulled him down to the blue waters and sunk his knees into the liquidous sand.  
  
"Stupid boy . . .inadequate child." The voice whispered, almost sympathetically, as Squall cradled his head with his trembling hands. "You know better than that. I have twice the power of Eden . . .it was just a machine. I have the emotion that Eden lacked, and I can hold you with my power until the day you die." As demonstration, Shiva, ruler of the Arctic world, gathered frost at the end of Squall fingertips, making him pull them from his head and stare in awe.  
  
"You'd have me forever then?" He whispered, trying to guilt her with the softness of his voice. She chuckled and pulled herself to only one spot of his mind, allowing him to stand on his feet and try to warm himself.  
  
"Certainly. . . I love your mind Squall. There's so much tragedy to feast on, so much despair." He felt her lovingly stroke his soul, felt her icy fingers running gently through him.  
  
"You'll starve soon then, I have nothing left to feed you with. There are no more memories in my mind." She scoffed, and hummed a familiar tune in his head.  
  
"Of course you have memories Squall, I'm just taking up so much space that you cannot reach them. Don't worry child, you'll never see them again." She stopped, and hummed the tune to him, teasing him with her icy melody.  
  
"What is that?" He whispered, searching, seeking desperately. If she dared to taunt him with it, it must be significant. The wind blew harder, and sent the oceans spray upon his face. "What are you humming?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" She questioned, a mocking shocked tone oozing from her bitter voice. "Why Squall, I can't believe you'd forget the first song you danced to." Her frozen laugh shattered inside him, shooting shards of pain all over his body. He forced himself to stand and willed his body to stop shaking.  
  
"Rinoa. . . He choked on the name as Shiva's frosty breath heaved inside him. How could he forget her? Forget the name of the song she danced to that seduced his heart and broke through the stone wall surrounding it? After Ultimeca died the Guardian Forces had fulfilled their owners contracts. . .and all had begun to collect their fee. Queztacotyl and Eden had been powerful but neither were as imbedded in him as Shiva was. The Ice Maiden had frozen her self into his brain, and was determined to stay there until the end of eternity.  
  
"Ha!" She spat in disgust, as her icy tendrils wrapped around his brain like a vice. "That's certainly not the name of the song dear but I'll applaud you for remembering your Sorceress, I thought I had finally erased her from your mind tonight. I shall have to try harder." Suddenly, a charge of power surged though his body and gathered in his brain. She was preparing to annihilate her, his sorceress, his angel; the only good memory he'd ever made.  
  
"Stop!" He screamed, pleading with nothing but the night air. A hard chuckle floated away with the wind.  
  
"Go ahead child, scream so loud that the heavens hear your cry. It will save you from nothing. Your debt to me is great, and I will be repaid. I saved your world, saved your friends, your father . . .your precious Sorceress." Shiva snarled as memories of Rinoa swirled around her in Squall's brain.  
  
"Damn you mortal. How can you love another woman, when I control your mind?" A frosty jealous rage filled her body, and she manifested in his mind. "No matter Squall, my love . . ." she breathed softly, "tonight you'll think no more on the past. When you next wake you'll be filled to the brim with me. An everlasting icy cold that will envelope your heart." She cackled evilly as she exploded, sending particles of ice to spread through his veins.  
  
Squall felt her body move through him. He felt her icy fingers scrape his inner walls, and felt his mind growing weak. Everything he knew was being ravished and sucked away, eaten by the hungry Ice Queen. But still . . .some strength in him willed him forward. Willed him to keep his set course and walk against the returning tides. His legs separated the cold water in streams, his heavy boots and leather pants forgotten as he lifted them up and pressed them to the oceans floor, scattering sand among the currents.  
  
"What are you doing Squall?" Shiva's voice echoed in his body. He didn't answer; he only stopped his movement and let his body sink slowly beneath the rough waters.  
  
The sand and salt grated his skin and burned his eyes, but nothing burned more than his head, a vacant space coated with ice. Shiva hissed in his skin, and clung to him with icy talons.  
  
"Why Squall? Why do this? I would have let you keep something; I would have made you happy some how . . . happier than you've ever been." She gasped, as Squall's half-lidded eyes closed.  
  
"No Shiva. . .you're not human. You're not real. You're only a thought . . . something that's stuck in my head like a catchy song. You could never make me happy."  
  
And then Shiva screamed, and the ocean's skin froze. The sky rained hail and snow, while a fresh frost gathered across the land. Even the moon appeared to freeze over, as Squall's last attempt rendered the Ice Queen silent . . . and rendered him to lie unconscious beneath the oceans surface.  
  
****************************  
  
White . . .  
  
Everything was as white as snow.  
  
His eyes snapped open, and quickly scanned the small room he was in, noting the small white bed he laid in.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Stone walls and the smell of a salty breeze . . .it was all vaguely familiar.  
  
What had happened?  
  
His head hurt, his body burned. He moved his fingers to touch his face . . .  
  
Suddenly, a pair of small hands grabbed his own, and a trembling voice invaded the afternoon air.  
  
"Squall?" The voice whispered, quite and meek against the afternoon breeze.  
  
He turned his eyes to the direction of the voice, meeting a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a porcelain pale face framed by raven black hair. His heart softened, and the pain of his burning body dulled as she moved her hands to press to his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Squall, you are alive." She whispered, as tears fell onto her flushed cheeks. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
"We were all so worried . . .I was so worried . . ." She sobbed and ran her fingers along his neck as she tried to test the life in his skin. "You've been asleep for almost two weeks. I though you were never coming back to me." She threw her arms around his waist, and he winced in pain.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever. I was so scared without you." She buried her face against his chest, waiting for a reply. When none came, she squeezed him tighter in her arms.  
  
"Squall?" She whispered, as he moved an aching hand to rest on her shoulder blade.  
  
"Squall what's wrong?" She pulled away from him, to see the sunlight reflecting in them and for the first time since the moment he awoke, she realized how dull and vacant his eyes were.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." he breathed, squeezing her shoulder tighter in his grasp. He paused for the longest moment, studying her face and the way her lip trembled when his eyes scanned over her.  
  
"I don't remember you." He whispered, defeated. The girl's mouth gaped as more tears fell from her eyes. "I don't even know your name."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok, so don't be too critical with this, I started writing it at 11 PM and I just finished it at 11:50 PM. . . a 50-minute story late at night . . . cut me some slack :) So.was that Evil-Shiva-ish? She stole Squall's most precious memories and let him live to suffer from it.NOW THAT IS EVIL, haha. Sorry for the miss spellings. . .even though I haven't found any yet, I'm SURE that there are some. 


End file.
